


Green.

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Death, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Comment Fic Prompt: Harry Potter, author's choice, the pitiless green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Recognizable characters are solely the property of the JK Rowling and her publishers. I make no money of this fic, it is intended only for fun.

It had caused a stir in the wizarding world when Mrs. Potter and her children had been found dead in their beds. Her husband had been nowhere to be found and turmoil had erupted as half the wizarding world decried him the culprit and half declared he must have been kidnapped. 

The Messrs Weasley quickly gathered their children and took them to the relative safety of the rebuilt Burrow, layering in new traps, curses and protections under the direction of the youngest. Their spouses put out the call to old comrades in arms that their help was needed once more. 

The message to Professor Longbottom missed him by moments. He'd been packing and putting his things in order from the moment he'd seen that morning's paper and he was off to pick up Ms Scamander and her Menagerie of seemingly innocuous animals. 

Most would have given the whole mess a bit of a side eye but Proffessor Longbottom only grins at her as his pet Devil's Snare creeps a sneaky tendril out of his bag and under his shirt. It takes Ms. Scamander less then a minute to tie the whole thing to the back of Proffessor Longbottom's broom, but that's long enough for her husband to come running out of the house with soot in his hair, waving a message with meet-up coordinates on it. 

Messrs Thomas and Dean are awoken on their honeymoon by the crash of a familiar tiny owl taking out their fruit bowl in the front room. They waste no time once they read the message tied to it's ankle. 

Few are surprised when Mr. Malfoy shows up. It is a bit of unacknowledged common knowledge that Mr. Malfoy owes Mr. Potter a debt, though the exact details of the circumstances are unclear, and that debt is anathema to the Malfoy name. 

There is probably close to a hundred witches and wizards gathered when Mr. R. Weasley steps forward and begins divvying up the country for people to search, sending some on errands that embrace their special talents. It is less than two hours from the time the call went out to the time they take to the sky to search.

The Patil Twins, now Mrs Singh and Mrs. Escobar, are the first to come across the destruction. A house that appeared crushed with not a single blade of grass in the surrounding lawn so much as bent. The only parts of the corpses that will later be pulled from the wreckage that haven't been crushed beyond recognition will be the faces. 

All across the U.K. houses are found destroyed, their inhabitants tortured and mangled nearly beyond identification. All except the few children found safely under sleep spells at the far edges of the lawns. 

It is Mr. Malfoy and Mr. G. Weasley who finally find Mr. Potter. Who come towards him from the left as he stands over one last quivering pile of flesh. 

"Sectum Sempra." His voice is hoarse and his eyes are a deep, pitiless green as the person before him bleeds out. 

Mr. Malfoy is the one who distracts him and Mr. Weasley the one who knocks him out but both of them shiver in fear as the look of deep hate fails to clear from his face even in sleep. 

There is an instinctive sense of knowing in the hearts of all who lay eyes upon Mr. Potter that if he is ever released from his imprisonment that he will find and kill any who escaped his first punishment of those who were behind the murder of his family.


End file.
